This invention relates generally to a rolling-contact bearing assembly with a data sensor and, more particularly, to a bearing assembly which has a protective casing for a sensor component.
French Patent No. 2,661,246 A describes a rolling-contact bearing assembly with a data sensor which has a closed casing intended to protect the sensor means and the feed cable which is an integral part of the latter. However, this casing does not provide protection for the cable, particularly during the course of mounting on the rolling-contact bearing.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.